


Just One Day

by Rayne (memequeens)



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Dancer Jimin, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining, School, bts - Freeform, dance, just one day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequeens/pseuds/Rayne
Summary: Jimin has been crushing on broody, grumpy Yoongi since he first laid eyes on him on the first day of class. He was just too shy to start a conversation and their friend groups didn’t overlap – so he resorted to his imagination, wishing to just spend a single day with his crush. Just one day.





	Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on the song "Just One Day" by BTS and you should listen to it while reading this! Like seriously, do it!

Like a lovesick puppy, Jimin stole small looks at Min Yoongi during the two-hour class they shared twice a week. The only class they shared was their English class, which was one of the electoral classes offered at their high school. Every time Jimin sat in class he thanked the gods that both he and Min Yoongi had chosen this class because it gave him the opportunity to stare at his crush longingly for four hours total each week.

Often he imagined how things would be if he just went and asked Yoongi to be his friend. That would already be sufficient for Jimin, simply to be in Yoongi’s presence and to enjoy his company. But Jimin was so shy, especially when he thought about talking to his crush. They had never actually talked before and still, Jimin was hopelessly in love with Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi was known all around his high school for his zero-fucks attitude and his brilliant humor. Jimin also knew that Yoongi wanted to become a music producer and that he was a passionate rapper. Yoongi wasn’t shy about it and even had a Youtube channel where he uploaded some of his rap songs and other songs he had produced with his talented friends. Some of Jimin’s daydreams included him recording a song with Yoongi since Jimin, too, was passionate about music. He was a dancer primarily, but he also loved to sing. He loved different kind of dances: ballet, contemporary or hip-hop. Anything, as long as he was able to move to the rhythm and feel free.

All of these things would never happen though: Jimin was just too shy and too scared to approach Yoongi. And Yoongi, well, he didn’t seem like he even noticed Jimin’s existence. Still, Jimin couldn’t stop thinking about him all the time. It had practically become a part of him: his longing glances, his ridiculously romantic daydreams and even at night, he often dreamed about Yoongi. About simple things such as how it would feel to be embraced by Yoongi, holding the taller boy tight and smelling his sweater and just feeling his warmth. Or how it would be if they went on a date to the cinema, holding hands shyly in the pitch-black of the cinema. Yoongi would be the one approaching him because even in his dreams, Jimin was just too shy. But in his dreams, Yoongi knew who he was and wanted to spend time with him. Jimin imagined Yoongi approaching him after school, tapping his shoulder lightly. When Jimin then looks at him he would smile at him and ask: “Do you want to hang out after school?” and Jimin would say “Yes!”.

“Park Jimin, have you been asked a question or why are you answering one?”, his English teacher said, her voice bellowing through the classroom. Jimin was rattled out of his daydream and everyone, literally the whole class, was looking straight at him. He must have answered loudly and not just in his daydream. His cheeks turned as pink as his hair and he wanted to hide away so badly. The whole class looking at him wasn’t even the worst, but the fact that Min Yoongi was looking at him as well made the situation a hundred times more embarrassing. Jimin didn’t even dare to look into Yoongi’s direction. Instead, he hid his face in his hands, trying not to cry. Now Yoongi must think he was weird and would never, ever be friends with him. And all the other kids, too. Jimin didn’t have many friends, especially not at school. The only friend he had was Jungkook, a boy from his dance studio. To make friends in school he had always been too shy for and so he spent his lunch breaks listening to music or reading instead of socializing like the rest.

The teacher resumed the class and continued to talk about the English past tenses like nothing happened. The students focused back on her and Jimin was left alone in his embarrassment. He wanted to disappear into the earth and never resurface. Jimin spent the remainder of the lesson looking down on his notepad, not daring to look around, especially not at Yoongi. His teacher left him alone since she had sensed that the situation had been utterly humiliating for him. Jimin sent a silent thank you to her, hoping she knew how grateful he was for not rubbing salt into his wounds.

As soon as class finished, Jimin packed his bag and rushed out of the classroom, desperate to get away from everyone so he could be alone. The English class had been the last one for him and he had a dance practice scheduled afterward. He couldn’t wait to let his feelings flow to the beat, to get these pressuring thoughts out of his head for a while. He also longed to see his only friend, to tell him what had happened.

He made his way to the train station near his school. When he was younger, his mom used to pick him up and drive him to dance practice but at some point, he wanted to be more independent so now he took the train to get to the dance studio. His mother had always been very protective of him, partially because he had always been the smallest compared to his peers. Even now, at age 18 he was smaller than most boys his age.

When he sat on the train he struggled to keep the tears at bay. Today must have been one of the worst days in his life. He could never dare to daydream about Yoongi in class again because his teacher would notice and he feared to be called out on it again. He also feared that Yoongi now knew that the weird pink-haired boy from his English class spent a lot of time staring at him.

It took about fifteen minutes from school to the dance studio and Jimin counted down the seconds before he finally entered the dance studio. He felt a sudden relief as he smelled the familiar scent of the studio. His feet carried him to the changing room where his friend Jungkook was already waiting. “Oh no, Chimchim, what happened?”, Jungkook immediately asked, opening his arms to embrace Jimin, who didn’t hesitate to throw himself into his best friend’s arms. The tears were unstoppable now and Jimin had to let them out or else he would have burst.

“I just had a really bad day”, Jimin sniffled, his face hidden in the crook of Jungkook neck.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Chimchim”, Jungkook said while stroking his head lightly. Even though Jungkook was a year younger than him, he was a little bit taller. Jungkook behaved like a big brother towards Jimin even though it should be the other way around.

“Thanks, Kookie. I just needed someone”, Jimin murmured as he drew away from Kookie’s embrace. Kookie understood without Jimin having to say anything else. They didn’t have to talk much in order to understand each other.

“Let’s just dance, get these feelings out. You always feel better afterwards”, Kookie smiled at Jimin, nudging his smaller friend towards his locker so he would get changed. They both spent so much time at the dance studio that each of them had their own locker so they wouldn’t have to carry their dance clothes around all the time. Jimin quickly jumped into his dance tights and his loose shirt, as well as dance slippers. At the moment they were working on contemporary dance routines.

Jungkook had already made his way into the practice room and Jimin followed him once he had changed. He and Jungkook had a private lesson today since they were working on a dance together which they would perform at a dance recital soon. Their teacher was already anticipating them and when Jimin entered the room he found Kookie happily chatting with him. Jimin knew he had a big crush on their dance teacher, who wasn’t really much older than them. His name was Hoseok and he was about 21 years old, so only a few years older than Kookie, really. That’s why Kookie didn’t hesitate from flirting with him which Hoseok returned. There was always a weird kind of tension between but Jimin ignored it – he only cared about dancing.

As the two noticed Jimin entering the room, they ended their little chat. Hoseok clapped his hands, signaling that they would start practice now. They were already so far ahead in the choreography that they started dancing the whole choreography to the music after warming up properly. The dance recital was scheduled for Sunday, only two days away. They were only putting finishing touches to their routine. They went through the routine a couple of times and Jimin put his everything into every move he made. All his emotions and invasive thoughts were flowing through his body as he danced and he was able to release them, to set them free in order to be free himself.

Hoseok had been very impressed at how emotional and well Jimin danced that day and had commented on it numerous times. Jimin didn’t listen all too much, too caught up in his own head. He wanted to forget what had happened and he only could while he danced. He wanted to dance until he was so tired that he couldn’t think anymore. Somehow he felt as if he had lost a part of himself. He knew he couldn’t go on like this, spending his classes thinking about Yoongi and staring at him as often as possible. Yoongi had probably notices him staring like a creep. He couldn’t go on. But because his daydreams had been such a big part of his daily routine, he felt as if he had to let an important part of him go.

Jungkook and Jimin started into one of the last run-throughs of their routine for the day even though Jimin didn’t feel like leaving the studio already. He would need at least another hour of dancing for it to be enough.

When they finished their last dance, a deep cough went through the room. Jimin was startled out of his ending pose. He turned around and found himself breathless as well as speechless.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Jimin forgot his notepad in class today”, Min Yoongi said, holding up Jimin’s notepad which he hadn’t even noticed to be missing. Jimin couldn’t find any words and he suddenly had forgotten how breathing worked. He just stood there, staring at Min fucking Yoongi, holding his notepad while looking at him with a sly grin.

“Wow, that’s so considerate of you”, Kookie chimed, walking over to Yoongi to great the stranger that had entered the practice room. Even though Jimin had told Kookie about his crush on Yoongi, Kookie didn’t know it was him because he went to another school and hadn’t seen Min Yoongi before.

“Oh yeah, no problem. Just thought Jimin would need it over the weekend to do his homework”, Yoongi replied, nodding his head towards Jimin, who still hadn’t moved one bit. Yoongi knew his name. Yoongi had come to bring his notepad. His notepad… on which Jimin had written Yoongi’s name on the back with a small heart behind it. Jimin noticed his face heating up as a deep-red blush spread across his cheeks.

“Jimin?”, Kookie asked, his face showing worry. Jimin was shaken out of his state of paralysis and took a step towards Yoongi and Kookie, who were waiting in front of the door of the practice room. Jimin had fixed his gaze onto his feet and didn’t dare to look up as he walked.

“Thank you”, Jimin mumbled as he took his notepad from Yoongi. Jimin choked on his breath when their hands touched slightly. Yoongi must have noticed the spark between because he, too, gasped. Unlike Jimin, Yoongi was able to pull himself together again.

“By the way, you’re a really good dancer. Anyways, see you in school, I guess”, Yoongi said before leaving the studio, giving Jimin a last little smile. Jimin looked after him like a lost puppy, completely dazed by the situation. Min Yoongi had seen him dance? He was shaken out of his state of awe when Kookie clapped him on his back.

“Who was that? It wasn’t him, right?”, he asked cheerily, the way he just always was. So happy and content with everything. Jimin knew Kookie had a lot of friends at his school and wasn’t a loner like Jimin. Jimin was just glad Kookie chose to be his best friend, his only friend.

“It was… it was Min Yoongi”, Jimin whispered, having just found the ability to speak again.

“Wow, he’s cute. Now I know why you’re so in love with him”, Kookie laughed. Then he pulled at Jimin, asking him to dance the routine with him for the last time. Hoseok had ignored the strange situation and had, instead, played around on his phone, letting the three students have a moment of privacy. Now he was back in his element though and made the boys give their everything in another last run-through of the routine.

Jimin stumbled through the routine. It was probably the worst performance he had ever delivered but nobody commented on it. Both Hoseok and Jungkook had noticed that Jimin needed some time for himself so they didn’t pressure him. Jimin himself was unhappy with his performance so much so that he stayed for another hour to practice some more. He wanted to perfect on his dance performance that Sunday. He just had to be perfect. Dancing was the only thing he had.

Two hours later, when Jimin made his way out of the dance studio, he turned his notepad in his hands to look at Yoongi’s name he had written on the back, just to see if maybe it had faded. He prayed that Yoongi hadn’t seen it. His eyes trailed the back of his notepad on which quite a few lyrics were scribbled on. Next to where Yoongi’s name had been written a new scribble had been added: You’re cute ♥

Now he had to wait until Monday to see Yoongi again in school. Jimin hoped Yoongi would approach him then so Jimin could be sure this wasn’t just one of his daydreams again.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

On the Sunday of his dance recital, Jimin was incredibly nervous and was barely able to eat anything. His mother forced him to have a proper lunch before they left for his performance. He cleared half of his plate, simply too excited to eat.

While Jimin and Jungkook waited for it to be their turn to enter the stage to perform, Jimin’s whole body was so jittery, he couldn’t stand still for even a second. He knew barely anybody in the audience except his mother and a few of the dance students but still, he was so scared to miss a step or maybe even collide with Jungkook. They had worked so hard on their routine, he didn’t want to be the one ruining it.

“Chimchim, don’t be so nervous. You’re amazing, we’ll do great”, Kookie said while holding both of Jimin’s hands in his with the hope to somehow calm him down. It didn’t work, really. Still, the moment came when both of them had to get up on stage to perform. Jungkook kept on holding Jimin’s hand while pulling him on the stage.

Once the spotlight hit Jimin and he noticed he wasn’t able to see anyone in the audience, he relaxed a little. He got into his pose for the beginning and once the music started, he was completely lost in the rhythm, his body dancing to the music as if it was on auto-pilot, every step perfectly matched to the beat. He didn’t miss a single step nor did he collide with Jungkook. Everything went smoothly and at the end, the audience clapped and even stood up to show how much they enjoyed it. Jimin teared up a little but was pulled off the stage before he could start crying.

“We were so good, the audience loved us”, Jungkook cheered, jumping around Hoseok, who was clapping for the two of them. Hoseok looked incredibly proud of his students and the way they had performed his choreography.

“You two were great, I’m glad you chose to perform my choreography”, Hoseok grinned which made Jungkook smile with pride. All he had wanted was to impress his teacher and he had succeeded.

“Jimin, there’s a boy waiting for you in front of the dressing room, by the way”, Hoseok then explained, pointing towards the back of the floor. Jimin wondered who was waiting for him. He knew his brother couldn’t make it to his performance since he was studying in Seoul. Maybe he had come to surprise him?

Jimin was left speechless when he saw Min Yoongi standing in front of the dressing rooms, scratching his neck, looking at the floor while making nervous steps back and forth. Min _freaking_ Yoongi. Somehow Yoongi had noticed Jimin approaching and his head snapped up, a smile instantly replacing the frown this face had shown before.

“Hey”, Yoongi said, trying to catch Jimin’s gaze, who in turn tried to avoid their eyes meeting at any cost. Jimin nodded slightly, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it hurt. Had Yoongi come to see him dance? How was this even happening?

“You’re an incredible dancer”, was the first thing Yoongi said to him. Again, Jimin blushed and in his head he was screaming at himself to stop blushing so much. Why did his body react instantly to everything he felt? Why couldn’t he talk to people without blushing and stammering?

“I couldn’t look away, really”, Yoongi continued, trying to coax Jimin into looking up at his face. Jimin was blushing but now he was angry too, because he hadn’t been asked if it was okay for Yoongi to just watch him dance. It felt like an invasion of his privacy.

“Y-you came… to watch m-me dance?”, Jimin stuttered, his face still fixed on the ground beneath him. A low chuckle escaped Yoongi’s lips. Yoongi reached out and put one finger softly underneath Jimin’s chin to slightly raise his head so he would finally look at him.

“Yes, I have. And I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you for even a second”, Yoongi repeated, his hand now cupping Jimin’s warm cheek. Jimin had again forgotten how to breathe and was now staring at Yoongi like an animal caught in the headlights.

“Why can’t you look at me though?”, Yoongi asked with a smile while stroking Jimin’s cheek with his thumb. “I barely get a chance to see your eyes”, Yoongi added, gazing into Jimin’s eyes intensely. Jimin was so surprised, so caught in the moment, he couldn’t find the strength to talk. This moment was everything he ever wished for and he just couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming.

“Can someone pinch me?”, Jimin whispered, the words leaving his mouth before he could even think about it. Yoongi chuckled and Jimin mused if he could be more in love than he already was. Then Yoongi let go of his cheeks, smiled at him once more and turned away to leave.

Jimin was surprised and just stood there. His lips were slightly parted in pure shock of what just happened. Min Yoongi had come to his dance recital, had come backstage to complement him and then he just left? Jimin was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he would see Yoongi in class the following day, just so he could be sure that all of this wasn’t just a dream and Min freaking Yoongi really existed in the same universe as him.

* * * * * * *

Jimin had struggled all weekend, wishing he wouldn’t have to go back to school on Monday. He would have to go back into his English class and he feared that his classmates still hadn’t forgotten him being weird last Friday. Most of all he was scared to see Min Yoongi again. He was still unsure if what happened at his dance recital had been real or just a dream. The only prove he had was his notepad with the added scribble. It was the only thing he could think about all weekend, his thoughts constantly trailing back to Yoongi, his warm hand on Jimin’s cheek and the scribble. If he went to school and nothing happened it would show him that maybe it had just been a dream.

As the dreaded Monday had arrived, Jimin put on his uniform as slow as possible, trying to delay the moment when he actually had to leave for school. His mother had no sympathy for his fake stomach pains that he tried to convince her of so he wouldn’t have to go to school. She had insisted that he go because she knew he was faking it. She had noticed his behavior all weekend.

“Park Jimin, if you don’t go to school, you will also not go to dance practice”, she exclaimed and Jimin knew he had lost: dance was his everything and his mother knew exactly what to do if she wanted him to do something.

So Jimin listened to his mother and made his way to school. He fumbled with his headphones and couldn’t keep his legs still, his knees bouncing up and down while he sat on the train on his way to school. His mind spun around all the possible things that could happen: maybe Yoongi would ignore him because nothing had happened; or maybe he will laugh at him because he had given Jimin false hopes; or maybe he will talk to him again and what would Jimin do then? His thoughts spun around the same questions in an endless circle.

After he got off the train, his steps slowed and like a snail he made his way to his school, dreading the moment he reached the gates to his personal hell. His eyes were fixed on the ground the whole way and he was listening to his favorite music with the hope that it would calm him down. No such luck as his nervousness rose the closer he got to school.

He was almost through the gate when a hand gripped his backpack and pulled him away from the gate. Jimin uttered a shocked scream which died when he saw who had pulled him to the side: Yoongi. He said something but Jimin couldn’t hear him, his headphones still playing loud music into his ears. Softly, Yoongi pulled the headphones from Jimin’s head.

“Hey, Jiminie”, Yoongi said with a grin that made Jimin’s knees weak.

“Hi”, Jimin murmured, determined to not ruin his chance with his crush now that he knew this was real.

“You wanna hang out after school?”, Yoongi asked, leaning against the wall next to the gate as if he was a bad boy straight out of a Hollywood movie. Jimin’s lips parted in surprise. This was everything he ever dreamed of.

“I… y-you… m-me?”, he stammered, his fingers gesturing between the two of them. Yoongi chuckled, giving him a slight nod.

“I want to get to know you, Jiminie”, Yoongi replied. A wide smile spread across Jimin’s face. He couldn’t believe what was happening. His dreams had come true.

“I like it when you smile, you should do that more often”, Yoongi said, as he approached Jimin and tapped his chin slightly. Jimin blushed so hard, he had to look away. Yoongi pulled him into a tight embrace, giggling slightly when Jimin clutched at Yoongi’s shirt in surprise. Jimin’s head was pressed against Yoongi’s chest and he could hear his heartbeat, beating as fast as his own. All the while he thought, this must be the happiest moment in his life and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Even if this would only last one day, it would be the best day of his life. Just one day, was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and my friend Blue on Twitter - talk to us pls :D We're fun, I swear!  
> https://twitter.com/jinslostlines


End file.
